Darkness and Spies
by CLICK HERE FOR MORE STORIES
Summary: "It's dark" "Then ignite your flame, Girl on Fire, you never know. Maybe lover boy will see the flame and you guys can have your Happy Ever After" "Are you- Are you Jealous?" "...Yes" Read Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Cato is from the Capitol. Pampered all his life, everything handed to him on a silver platter. He's the best soldier in the Capitol and he's only 14. So when there is sign of rebellion in the districts, Cato is sent to District 12 to spy for a few years. What happens when him and a blonde, 8 year old girl meet? What happens when he meets her strong headed, 12-year old sister? **


	2. Stronger

**Stronger**

**Cato POV:**

_Silence. _It's so quiet; ironically it's the loudest sound on the battlefield. Except, there is no more battle, no more fighting, and no more _blood. _I suppose, some would find it sadistic, gruesome to see a body be-headed, pouring out blood. Me? I love it. I absolutely whole-heartedly love the heat of battle. The sound of a gun. The sound of screaming. Call me cruel, cold, evil, etc. I've heard it all, but then again, _sticks and stones can break my bones, but words can never hurt me_, too bad sticks and stone cannot break my bone. Guess you could call me invincible, I mean with the Capitol's technology, I might as well be. I'm not though. Just a little harder to kill, but who doesn't like a good chase? Hmmm?

**Katniss POV:**

Gone. The life is gone. Wiped out right underneath him, like God picked him up and carried him to Heaven. Too bad I know better, too bad I know there's no such thing as a happy ending.

Love. Such a testy thing, too bad I carry none. Call me cruel, cold, evil, etc. I hear it all when I walk down the streets.

"The girl, who killed her father, put a knife right through him." They whisper, with venom in their throat. "The girl, who left her mother crying, bleeding, alone."

I don't care, why should I? I did the world a favor, my mother a favor. I saved us from…from _him_. Saved sweet, little Primrose. Saved mother from the bruises. Saved the world from his cruelty. Of course, no one cares. No one trusts the girl who cold-heartedly killed her father. Not even a tear of regret at his funeral. Just a cold heart and a stoic face. Why should anyone trust a person, so _cruel_?

**Cato POV**

A loud band, echoed through the walls. On instinct I jumped up in a defensive pose. Quickly I realized, someone was knocking at my door. Relaxing my posture, and keeping my face blank, I opened the door, only to see Clove. My only friend at the capitol.

"Snow what's you"

"Why?" I asked, suspiciously. The only time Snow ever requested my presence was when I was requested (more like demanded) to kill the leader of another resistance starting up, 70 years after the first resistance (**So during the 70****th**** Hunger Game). **An easy kill, he was. Him and the resistance, a small number of 400, would have never stood a chance against the Capitol's army. No chance against me. I am after all the best soldier of the whole army, and I'm only 18 years old. People everywhere fear me; I'm the capitol's best weapon, which is why I'm kept a secret. If the districts were to start to resist the Capitol again, thinking they could beat the Capitol this time, al they had to do was whip me up, and they would be having second thoughts.

"Don't know." Clove said, with a pointed look on her face. Meaning after the meeting I was to tell her everything, if I wanted to or not. "They were going to send that slut, Glimmer, to fetch you, but I figured you would be in a bad mood, so I volunteered."

"A bad mood? Why would I be in a bad mood?" I said, a little amused, even if it was true. I was also slightly miffed, that I let my guard down, and let someone get this close to me, to know me that well.

"Because poor, little Cato, didn't come down for breakfast. Didn't want you to grumpy, especially if poor little Cato, didn't get his nap." Clove said, mockingly.

I scowled at her, about to make a reply, before she cut me off.

"Now hurry up, we both know, Snow doesn't like to be kept waiting."

I scowled at her, since she interrupted me, but knew she was right. I stalked off, but not before giving Clove the bird, which she gladly returned. Walking down hall-to-hall, passing guard to guard, was tiring, even more so, since I was to be checked for any weapons every 5 min. My patience was wearing thin, and I almost lost my temper and snapped the guard's neck, but caught myself. Snow, wouldn't be to happy if I did that, now would he?

After several minutes, though seemed like hours, of walking we reached the grand doors, of Snow's office. The two doors were slightly taller than me, so my hair brushed the top of it when I walked through. With two medal chains, around the knobs, laced with gold. The door itself was just plain wood, but if you look at it a little longer, you see sparkles of silver with gold laced inside the wood of the door. Making it look like twinkling stars at night.

Nodding to the guards to leave me be, they got the message and stiffly walked off. Breathing in and out, to calm myself before walking through the doors, my hand grasped the unique set of knobs, and pushed the door open. The sight I met, caught me by surprise.

"Hello Cato" Snows voice rung through the air, with the smell of blood right behind it.


End file.
